Lego Drama Island Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2
by Brock Passbot
Summary: 16 minifigures. 1 million studs. Who will take it all.


Lego Drama Island Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2

Brandon: Now that you are all here let us get you situated in your cabins. I will call you when it is time to start the 1st challenge of LEGO…. DRAMA…. ISL-

Cheerleader: You don't need to do that

Brandon: Sorry

*Show Crazy Nocturnals cabin*

Cowboy: This is the worst cabin

*Cowboy in confession booth*

Cowboy: That has got tur be the most raggedy lookin' place I have ever seen.

*Caveman unpacks bags. He pulls out deodorant and comb*

Magician: That's all you have!

Caveman: Yeah, why?

Magician: Nevermind

*Tribal Man and Demolition Dummy near bed*

Tribal Man: Let's make an agreement DD I get top bunk you get bottom.

Demolition Dummy: ….

Tribal Man: Do you second that

Demolition Dummy: ….

Tribal Man: I'll take that as a yes.

Clown: Hey Ninja I have a funny joke about ninjas.

Ninja: Hey Cowboy can I bunk with

Cowboy: Be my guest.

*Ninja in confession booth*

Ninja: I figured Cowboy is the most intelligent out of the rest of us besides me of course. Plus I don't think I could take one night of that clown without snapping its neck.

Cheerleader: Wait a minute does that mean I have to bunk with….

Clown: ME!

Cheerleader: AHHHH!

*Cheerleader runs to bathroom*

*Nefarious Zippleback cabin*

Forestman: Hey Spaceman could I talk to you.

*Spaceman walks over to Forestman*

Spaceman: Yes

Forestman: I think we should form an alliance

Spaceman: Why?

Forestman: We are probably the best of our team and you know space well.

Spaceman: That is true we have a deal.

Skater: Uhhh hey Nurse

Nurse: Hey Skater

Skater: Do you think we could bunk together

Nurse: Sure sounds great

Skater: Really?

Nurse: Yeah sounds like plan

*Nurse leaves*

*Skater sighs an "in love" sigh*

Wrestler: Hey Diver want to bunk

Deep Sea Diver(sarcastic): I'm not sure I can sleep under or above sooo much muscles.

Wrestler: Don't worry I don't bite…. Unless I'm wrestling

Robot: Beep Bop Beep Bop Bop *Hey you ignorant beast I am getting the top bunk*

Zombie: Rjjajjssk jaklslflskfkl

Brandon(announcer): Attention camps go to the challenge zone for your first challenge.

*Contestants go to challenge zone*

Brandon: Ok their are keys in these haystacks each team will have a driver to take them to the winner cabin. The driver will be someone on the team.

Tribal Man: Uhhh what is the winner cabin.

Brandon: I'm glad you asked. The winner cabin is home to the team that wins the challenge and will be treated to massages, TV, and pancakes.

Skater: Ohhh you had me at pancakes!

Spaceman: Forget pancakes he said there's a TV. That's quality television at your fingertips!

Robot: Bop Beep Beep Bop Bop *Humans are so dumb and idiotic*

Wrestler: Yeah I agree!

Brandon: Teams decide who will be your driver.

Ninja: Ok who here can drive really well.

*Demolition Dummy raises hand*

Magician: You can drive!

Caveman(sarcastic): Oh yeah he can't speak, but he's such a great driver.

Cheerleader: Look we don't have a choice. I'd say I'm the best driver, but that's a complete lie. I almost killed my uncle driving!

Ninja: OK DD you're our driver.

Skater: I'll drive I can get us there really fast.

Forest Man: Do you even have a driver license.

Skater: Yeah I'm 28.

Deep Sea Diver: Really? I thought you were 15.

Wrestler: You learn something new everyday.

Brandon: Are you ready

Everyone: Ready

Brandon: GO!

*Everybody except drivers go to haystacks. Everybody gets a key and goes to drive who is in a taxi*

Cheerleader: Start DRIVING!

Nurse: Let's do this!

*Both taxis start driving to winner cabin. The taxis bump into each other multiple times trying to beat each other*

*Skater in confession booth*

Skater: I'm having the time of my life right now! I KNEW signing up for this was a good idea!

*Both taxis finally make it to the winner cabin. Everyone gets out. Everyone's key doesn't work.*

Caveman: Who hasn't tried

Ninja: I haven't

*Ninja puts in key still locked*

Skater: Let me try

*Skater puts in key still locked*

Cheerleader: Who's left?

*Tribal Chief puts in key and unlocks the cabin*

Brandon: And the Crazy Nocturnals win! Nefarious Zippleback I'll see you at the elimination ceremony.

*Robot in confessional*

Robot: Beep Bop Beep Beep Bizz Bap *It's kind of good that we lost. We can eliminate the weakest link… Zombie!

*Robot walks up to Skater and Nurse. Robot activates robot translator.*

Robot: I think we should eliminate Zombie.

Skater: I agree he kind of just lurks around with no propose.

Nurse: Yeah, plus he gives me the creeps

Robot: Good to know we're on the same page.

*Robot goes to Forestman, Deep Sea Diver, Wrestler, and Spaceman and talks to them*

All of them: Agreed.

*Robot in confession*

Robot: You see reality shows are like a game of chess. Play your pawns right and you might get the million.

*Show Nefarious Zippleback at elimination ceremony*

Brandon: It is time for you to vote for who you want off the island.

*Everyone goes and votes*

Brandon: Here's the deal. I have 7 marshmallows, but there are 8 of you. One you will not be getting a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will leave the island. FOREVER! The funny thing about this is that nobody got votes except for Deep Sea Diver and Zombie. Deep Sea Diver only had one vote so Zombie you are out.

Zombie: ajlfdnsjf nmandsma jkjkjsksjk

*Zombie leaves island*

Brandon: With 1 down and 15 more to go who take those studs. Find out on LEGO DRAMA ISLAND!

 _The End_

 **Writer's Note: Thanks for reading this little story I made based off of Lego minifigures Series 1. Sorry for taking so long to write this. I've been very busy lately and it was hard to find time to do this. As always I hop you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Episode 2 should be here in between Dec & Feb. Until then BYE!**


End file.
